theuntoldstoryofthamasafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: Farewell
The rain fell heavily like steel on Nathan’s head. He could not stop the tears running from his eyes and he certainly could not have a calm conversation with the man in front of him. Who was he? A god? A demon? A saint? Had he come to receive his brother’s and mother’s souls? He did not care. He tried to get to the sword again. The man’s piercing gaze aimed straight at Nathan’s eyes. He now was paralysed. All he could do was fall to his knees and cry. He did not have any strength to fight back, or to seek help. Maybe the man would take pity upon him and finish him off with his great powers, putting him out of his misery. In the end, all he could say was one word: Why? Rhasman pitifully stared at the boy. Little did the young man know that his journey was about to begin. Despite Osgard and his queen giving birth to him, he was a child of a god, an ancient king, also called Ortaris, prophesized to arrive to Thalassa that very year, to save those cursed lands. His brother received similar blessing. However…no, he should not trouble himself with those that are yet to come. Now his priority was to motivate the boy. The winds roared loudly. The storm was forcefully attacking on the boy, that shivered and cried like he was a little kid. “Listen to me…Nathan…you are destined of greatness. This event too, is fate. It has been foretold many, many years from now…your brother knew of what was to come. He always did. I am the one who informed him of that…If you dive deep into your heart…if you reflect on your childhood…you’ll know. He always tried to prepare you for this very day. This is the day that your life starts…they day that those lands are about to start breathing again!” The winds raged even more. Nathan’s expression became more serious. He now looked like a volcano about to erupt. “Do you mean to tell me…that my family all participated in your game of fate?! They all received this fate so that you would get what you want?” He grabbed the sword. The sorcerer tried to force the boy sit down, by imposing his spirit on him. He failed. That boy had already started awakening his powers. Nathan kicked the astounded sorcerer to the ground, then stabbed him on the chest. The image of the older man, however, blurred and then vanished “That…won’t have you avenge for your family.” Nathan heard a voice behind him. He had stabbed…only an illusion. Surely he would never achieve killing this man. “Listen to me. I could do nothing to stop this tragedy, no matter what I did. You must believe me…your brother and mother knew there was no way preventing this from happening. This was meant to happen. Now all you have to do, is follow me.. Come with me, Nathan, to Dangrim. Give this land a new breath. Do not make your brother’s words go to waste!” “Just…who are you?” Nathan finally demanded. “Me?” The older man chuckled. “I am nothing…I am no one. I am only a messenger of destiny and gods, a poor pawn to the web of their games, a sad being that wants to reawaken those lands…The magic is about to get lost. All creation born with it, like dragons and sorcerers, the elves and the dryads, the druids and the spirits of water and the earth…will all fade away. People will slowly forget about them, and then they will disappear for all eternity. Only you, Nathan, can prevent this from happening.” The winds had ceased. The cloudy sky gradually cleared and the starry sky was now above the boy’s head. The scent of the spring that was about to success winter made its presence perfectly clear. Nathan did not want this. However, it was his brother’s last wish…he had to honor it. He stood up. He remained silent for about a minute. “Will you help me…bury their corpses?” He asked. The sorcerer smiled. “Of course…I promise you, your mother and brother will face similar honors to those of mythical heroes…they will reach the highest of the heavens. As for your father…this shameless man will rot in hell. No judgement is enough to for him to repent for his sins…” With that, the warlock and the young man began digging the graves for the two people. They made sure to bury the bodies in the center of the house…Then they set it on fire. The only object Nathan wanted to keep as a memento was his mother’s necklace, which was her favorite jewel. It had ten orbs of light on it. Each one of those had a different colour. His mother never let go of this object. He put in on his pocket. In addition, he carried his brother’s sword and scabbard, tying them to his belt. He would never lose it. Before he left, he decided to do something he always wanted; he set all the dragons free from his master’s stables. However, he was surprised to see that they did not want to leave. Such a sad sight…they had been tortured by humans to such a point that they had accepted being enslaved to them…All of them, except the magnificent blue dragon with pitch black wings. The dragon roared and only stared deep into his eyes. “You…you want to come with me?” Nathan asked. “I see…you’re all alone, like myself…Good. I don’t suppose that old man has any objections…I will take you with me.” Quietly and before the sun had risen, Nathan set the blue dragon free and walked to where Rhasman was, at the village outskirts. “I am ready….we should go.” Said the boy, and without looking back, he started walking away from the place he grew up in. Everything precious he had on that place was now gone. He had to keep moving forward. That’s what his brother would want him to do. Rhasman smiled. He had already befriended a wild, rare dragon…the boy was amazing. However, his path was full of thorns he had to walk on, so even with a dragon and a warlock of his level by his side, he was still in danger. He had to ensure the boy would be safe until he reached Dangrim. Not only for the sake of the boy…but for the sake of the world, and his own sake as well. Far from the village, there stood two graves. Only one wild rose was planted in front of them. There was a light breeze swinging that flower back and forth, creating various images. The breeze today certainly sounded like laugher and happiness. The winter was over, and the spring was about to come. The breeze pushed Nathan forward. Destiny had already started. In another place, not too far away, a woman suddenly woke up, scared. “Nath…Nathan!” She repeated between her heavy breaths. It was another dream of him. Gradually, she managed to calm herself down. Her raven hair fell on the young woman’s shoulders. She looked outside the window. The whole of a cheerful Dangrim in its early morning time is what she saw. Yet, she felt so…imprisoned. “I’ll be waiting for you…” she smiled sadly. She then stood up. The young woman dressed herself in an elegant outfit, suitable for a princess or a queen, and gracefully opened the door and walked outside her room. It was too early yet. Fortunately, no one would notice her walking around the castle. She walked around the various corridors of the castle. She knew it better than any guard, any knight, maybe even better than the king himself. She knocked a large gate, which immediately opened. There was a servant on the other side of the door, that was surprised to see the girl up at this early. “Princess Laertia…” the servant could not finish the sentence. “Inform my father…” the woman said, “that we will soon have some important guests.” said the girl, hoping to finally satisfy the king, who has never accepted her, or her mysterious gift. She then headed downstairs, out of the palace hall, with only one word in her mind: Nathan. Category:Book 1 Category:Nathan's Story